clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luce
Luce (Prounounced ' ''Lucy ), also known as '''Yavanna is the keeper of the the Amulet of Light. Background Luce was born during the late years of the High Penguin Confederacy. However, one day she saw a ad in the newspaper. "Become the Wielder of an Aumlet!" it said, and off she went (or stumbled) to the location indicated in the paper. When she arrived, Finwe looked at all the penguins present, and chose a penguin named Julia Barber. However, Julia was crushed by a Fat penguin and they had to choose someone else. For five hours Finwe put the penguins through a gruelling obstacle course and gradually penguins were eliminated until finally, only Luce was left (she hid in a barrel until the obstacle course was over). When Finwe saw Luce, after realizing her trickery, he laughed and laughed and laughed until she revealed that she was born on the date of the prophecy. Finwe gasped and quickly handed her the aumlet, and trained her to become a light keeper. After the fall of the Confederacy and the exile of the High Penguins, Luce went and lived at a a fjord. She infused the fjord with the power of light. When the amulets and silmaril were tossed in the sea, Luce did not toss hers, she threw a counterfeit amulet, which, secretly, every other keeper did as well. Luce knew that she would need it, because she did not know the tossing was just a diversion. This caused her much danger, and she was constantly under attack by those who coveted the amulets. She rarely talked to her sister Vesper during the exile, Vesper was the first good shadow-keeper. Once Freezeland was formed, Luce went to Freezeland, the first High Penguin state in years. She became close friends with Triskelle, who went on a quest to retreive the amulets and silmarils from the ocean. This was no trouble for Triskelle, as he used his amulet, which he kept, because he did not know it was a diversion. In the year 2004, after the former narrator was sacked, and the position of Narrator was open, so Luce shifted to the USA to became a narrator that loved to break the fourth wall. But one day she had a vision of a great, antagonistic, army rising, So she retired as narrator and was replaced by Mayor McFlapp. Personality Luce is known to be kind but rather slow. To her friends she is one of the nicest penguins on the planet, but to her enemies, beware! Involvement She is the keeper of the Amulet of light, Though most do not know this. "The Prophecy" states she is one of the ones who can stop Darktan. Trivia *Her name is pronounced Lucy. *She is well known, not for being a keeper, but for her beauty. *"The Prophecy" states she is "The Chosen One". *Her catchphrases are "Prancing prominences!" , "Gabbering gamma rays!", "Incompetent infrareds!", and "Ad infinitum!". *She was born at Sunshine Fjord, and lives there to this day. *She has a sister. *She is a High Penguin. *Psyche idolizes her. *amigopen dosen't like luce. and amigopen also thinks that Luce will NOT be the chosen one when the prophecy of others show up. *Austin despises Luce. Like all other High Penguins. (Except for Swiss Ninja.) *Luce is known to have an obsession over Judgies and will do anything to get one. *Pngi3 has tried over 50 times to eat her.One time,she nearly succeded. *Many penguins believe that Luce is actually Queen Amelia's long forgotten sister, but that's not true. they are actually friends, rather then sisters. See also * Darutena * The Elemental Amulets * Project:Capture Darktan Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:High Penguins Category:Role Play Zones Category:Mary Sue